Eric Draven
In The Crow, '''Eric Draven' was a former rock guitar player in the band Hangman's Joke, who had a hit with the song "It Can't Rain All the Time". He was engaged to Shelly Webster, their wedding due to be on Halloween. But on Devil's Night before Halloween, a gang led by T-Bird attacks Shelley in their home and rapes her. When Eric walks in, Tin Tin throws a knife into his spine paralyzing him. He could only watch them rape Shelly before being shot in the chest and thrown out the window. A year later, the Crow brings his soul back from the dead to avenge Shelly's and his deaths by killing T-Bird's gang. Eric emerges from his grave on a stormy night, stumbling his way back home to his ruined apartment. There he has flashbacks of Shelley and discovers that any wound he takes heals instantaneously. With that, he paints his face and sets out to kill the thugs who killed him and Shelley. Eric was played by Brandon Lee in the first film and by Mark Dacascos in the TV series. He is based off of the character Eric in the graphic novel of the same name . The Crow On October 30, Devil's Night in Detroit, Michigan, Sergeant Daryl Albrecht (Ernie Hudson) of the Detroit Police Department is at the scene of a crime, where Shelly Webster (Sofia Shinas) has been beaten and raped, and her fiancé, guitarist Eric Draven (Brandon Lee), lead guitarist of the famous band Hangman's Joke, has been stabbed, shot, and thrown out of the window. The couple were to be married the next day, on Halloween. As he leaves for the hospital with Shelly, Albrecht meets a young girl, Sarah (Rochelle Davis), whom Shelly and Eric take care of because her mother Darla (Anna Levine) is a negligent drug addict. Albrecht tells her that Shelly will be okay, but Sarah knows the truth: Shelly is going to die. Of course, Sarah was right: when Shelly was being operated, she died. One year later, as Sarah was leaving the cemetery where Eric and Shelly were buried at, a crow taps on Eric's headstone 9 times and later on, Eric awakens from death and climbs frantically out of his grave, trembling and wracked with convulsions. Eric goes to his old apartment and finds it derelict. Then he encounters his white cat Gabriel and as Eric picks up Gabriel, he has a flashback of Skunk getting bitten on the chin as he brings Gabriel to his face. He has flashbacks of his death, remembering that he and Shelly were murdered by local thugs T-Bird (David Patrick Kelly), Tin-Tin (Laurence Mason), Funboy (Michael Massee), and Skunk (Angel David). Then Eric starts having flashbacks of the gang stripping Shelly of her clothing and when he enters the apartment, Tin-Tin throws a knife at Eric's spine and as a result, Eric was left paralyzed. Then he was shot in the chest by Funboy and T-Bird. Then Eric was thrown out the window. Then, as Eric swings out the window he was thrown out of, he cuts his hands on overhead shards of glass. Eric soon discovers that any wounds he suffers heal immediately, and that he, being dead, is now immune to physical harm. After seening enough flashbacks of his past, he punches a mirror and realized that it he is gonna maintain a low profile, he took out white face paint and Shelly's black lip stick and decided to mimic his face's appearance like the barbecuing mask he scared Shelly with once and replaced his original clothing with a dark costume he kept in a suitcase in his closest. Guided by the crow that was responsible for his resurrection, he sets out to avenge his and Shelly's deaths. The crow helps Eric locate Tin-Tin. They engage in a one-on-one alley fight, which Eric wins by stabbing Tin-Tin with all of his own knives. That was when Eric threw the third knife into Tin-Tin's right shoulder with great accuracy and without missing and says to his target "Victims, aren't we all?" After Eric said "Victims", he took out another knife and prepared to finish off Tin-Tin. He then goes to a pawn shop owned by Gideon (Jon Poltio), where he is counting his money and smoking a cigarette. As he sees Eric's shadow, he tells Eric to buzz off because the pawn shop was closed. After Eric bangs on the door 3 times with his right hand, Gideon tells Eric to go sleep somewhere and calls him a dusthead unless Eric wanted to get mutilated.. Gideon realises he shouldn't have insulted Eric as he sees Eric slide the gate in front of the door to the right. Then Gideon pulls out a pistol and leaves the counter that had his money. After Eric knocks on the door 3 times with his right hand, Gideon says "Hey, hey." After that, Eric headbutts the door so hard it shattered and it caused Gideon to stumble to the floor and drop his pistol. Then he panicked as he saw the crow swoop inside and perched itself on some wooden boards as Eric said "Suddenly, I heard a tapping, as if someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door". After shoving glass shards off his left shoulder, Gideon asked him he was doing in the pawn shop and Eric asked Gideon if he heard Eric rapping sometime during his past. Then Gideon says that Eric trespassed the shop and tells him that Eric owns Gideon a new door. As Eric looks at the door, Gideon quickly picks up his gun. Then Eric tells Gideon he is looking for Shelly's golden engagement ring, but Gideon says that Eric was gonna be looking for a coroner, calls him $#&@!-for-brains and shoots him once in the chest. Then Gideon watched the bullet hole close up and Eric makes an angry smirk and roars as he quickly throws Gideon all the way behind the counter after Gideon "$#&@! on me " 3 times. When Gideon was about to hit Eric in the head with a police stick, he realized that Eric was not on the counter. After he revealed himself to be hanging upside down, he said Gideon wasn't paying attention and hit him in the forehead with the stick. When Gideon was about to punch Eric, Eric grabbed Gideon's first, smashed the counter, took out a knife and stabbed Gideon's right hand to the counter. Of course, while that happened, Gideon shouted "No! My hand!" Before Gideon could say anything else, Eric covered Gideon's mouth with his right hand and said "I repeat, a gold engagement ring, yes? It was pawned here a year ago by a customer of yours named Tin-Tin. He confided in me before he ran out of breath." Then, at the scene of Tin-Tin's death, Detective Torres wondered who Tin-Tin was and it was up to Sergeant Albrecht to identify Tin-Tin and said that Tin-Tin was one of T-Bird's little helpers. Eric finds Funboy getting high on morphine in an apartment with Darla. Funboy shoots him in the hand and watches in horror as the wound closes up before his eyes while Eric started whooping and laughing like crazy. Eric then slaps down Funboy's right arm and as a result, he ends up shooting himself in the thigh by accident. Eric then places Funboy in the tub, turns on the shower and confronts a hysterical Darla, grabbing her arm and showing her the reflection of her track marks in the mirror as the morphine pushes its way back out of her arm. Eric tells her to quit drugs in order to be a good mother to Sarah. Seeing Darla flee the bar, Grange (Tony Todd) then goes upstairs to investigate, finding Funboy lying on the floor and dying from accidentally shooting himself in the thigh and having multiple syringes stabbed into his chest. Eric visits Albrecht, explaining his rebirth and mission. Albrecht tells him what he knows about Shelly's death and that he watched as she suffered for 30 hours before dying. Eric touches Albrecht's face, and all the pain and memories of Shelly's death are transferred to Eric. Gideon goes to warn Top Dollar (Michael Wincott - although in the film his character is never referred to by name), the local crime boss and T-Bird's superior, who thinks Gideon is making it all up and kills him by stabbing him in the throat with a rapier and shooting him in the chest twice with Grange's pistol. As T-Bird and Skank stop at a convenience store to get some supplies, Eric arrives and kidnaps T-Bird. Skank follows the pair and sees Eric as he ties T-Bird to the driver's seat of a car, straps explosives to him, and lets the car drive off the pier, where it explodes in mid-air, killing T-Bird. Eric leaves a fiery symbol in the shape of a crow burning at the scene. Meanwhile, Sarah and her mother begin to repair their strained relationship. Sarah, having realized Eric was alive and wearing a black costume and wearing face paint after she was rescued by Eric, or as witnesses of Eric's battles with his killers while his guide watched and called him "The Crow" because he said "It can't rain all the time", goes to Eric's old apartment and tells him that she misses him and Shelly. Eric explains that, even though they cannot be friends anymore, he still cares about her and asks her to take care of Gabriel. Top Dollar and his lover/half-sister Myca (Bai Ling) have become aware of Eric's actions through various reports from witnesses. He holds a meeting with his associates where they discuss new plans for their Devil's Night crime spree. Eric arrives at the meeting, looking for Skunk. Top Dollar orders his men to shoot Eric, and a massive gun fight ensues. Top Dollar escapes quickly with Myca and Grange, while Eric systematically kills everyone in the room and, last of all, Skunk, whom Eric throws out of a window, which appeared to be the replay of Eric being thrown out of his apartment's window the previous year on Devil's Night. Eric, having finished his quest, returns to his grave. Sarah goes to say goodbye to him and he gives her Shelly's engagement ring. She is then abducted by Grange, who takes her into a nearby church where Top Dollar and Myca are waiting. Through the crow, Eric realizes what has happened and goes to the church to rescue her. Unfortunately, Grange shoots the crow as it flies into the church, causing Eric to lose his invincibility and immorality. As Top Dollar is an arm length from Eric, he says "I got an impression for you. Caw, caw, bang, $#&@! I'm dead!" Albrecht arrives, intending to pay his respects to Eric, just after Top Dollar shoots and wounds Eric. Myca then grabs the wounded crow, intending to take its mystical power. Myca ties Sarah up and climbs the bell tower as a fight ensues, with Albrecht killing Grange. When Albrecht is wounded, Eric climbs to the roof of the church on his own. On the way up, he encounters Myca, who tells him that all of the power that he ever had will soon be hers. However, just before she is about to shoot Eric, the crow escapes Myca's grip and pecks her eyes out, and then knocks her down the bell tower to her death. Eric reaches the roof of the church and encounters Top Dollar, who admits ultimate responsibility for what happened to Eric and Shelly. They fight, with Top Dollar gaining the upper hand. However, before Top Dollar could finish off Eric with his knife, Eric says he has something to give to Top Dollar. Then he lunges forward and gives Top Dollar the 30 hours of pain he absorbed from Albrecht and brutally squeezes his eyes in with his thumbs; the sensation sends Top Dollar flying off the roof of the church to be impaled on the horns of a gargoyle. Albrecht goes to the hospital, and Eric is reunited with Shelly at their graves. Later, Sarah pays a final visit to the cemetery, where she finds out the graves of Eric and Shelly lie undisturbed, and the crow, perched on Eric's headstone, gives her Shelly's engagement ring, dropping it in her open hand before soaring over the city and into the night. The Crow: Stairway to Heaven The show reveals much of Eric's life before becoming the Crow *Eric met Shelly when she was taking pictures of his band. They met when he stopped a man from harassing her. *Eric is a native of Vietnam and was adopted by Lt. Col. Brock Draven and his pregnant wife Veronica when he was three. Brock later died in Vietnam but not before giving Eric his dog tags which he later gave to his brother Chris. *Eric and Shelly once visited a fortune teller who showed the tarrot cards the once Eric picked was the lovers the one Shelly picked was Death. *Eric spent time in Juvenile Hall, taking the blame when his brother Chris stole money from their foster mother to buy comics. *Eric and Chris became estranged when Chris stole one of Shelly's Cameras. *Eric was 28 when he died. Shelly was 23. *Eric and Chris have a secret handshake Powers and abilities As a Reborn Being undead, Eric does not need to eat or sleep and is incapable of feeling physical pain. His supernatural strength and endurance allows him to overcome any adversary, even those that are otherwise untouchable. He is also able to see through the eyes of the crow. Eric is superhumanly agile with cat-like reflexes and heightened senses, including night vision. He is nearly invulnerable to harm due to his ability to quickly regenerate and cannot be harmed by conventional means. He is immune to sickness and decay. Eric seems to have the power to heal others to some extent (he purged the morphine in Darla Mohr's body simply by touching her). There seems to be a limit to his healing ability, however. In the first film, Eric is seen with electrical tape on his arms, hands, and torso. In the movie, Eric was only supposed to use his powers to exact revenge on the four involved in his and Shelly's deaths. Supposedly, Funboy used the razor to cut Eric before being inevitably killed. Eric was temporarily unable to heal himself because he used his powers on somebody other than the four guilty criminals and used electrical tape to help with the wounds. Eric has tactile telepathy and empathy, able to feel the emotions and see the memories of others by touching them. He can also absorb and store these memories and emotions to transfer into others, usually as a form of torture (he virtually kills Top Dollar in the first film by making him feel thirty hours of Shelly's pain). He can also transfer his own emotions. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Characters form The Crow Category:Characters form The Crow (film) Category:Characters form The Crow: Stairway to Heaven